gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Slave Trade
The Slave Trade is one of the most important and largest industries in the planet of Gaban. It accounts for the second largest trade after the Honeyduke Industry and the largest income after the Themepark and Tourist Industry. The Slave Trade is and has always been one of the most important Trades on the planet. History Slavery is nothing new, it has been going on for hundreds of billions of years in the Universe. The slave trade has been around since at least 40,000,000 B.U.K. The Modern uses of Slavery are mostly agricutural. Slavery has also been used as a means of cheap labor and housekeepers. The Largest populations of slaves come from Mark 888 Known as "D-B987 or the Twilik Home Moon". These slaves are the easiest to capture and are also the most productive. They can work in the harsh conditions common in the honeyduke market which they have been famous for working in. Goverment The Imperial Laws of Slavery are the laws that take care of and maintain the slave trade. The Goverment Holds territorys and claims across the Gabanian System of Moons and Forest that take care of Slaves. Slaves are stored in the Universal Slave Exchange, Espana Prison, Slave Holding Cells, & Isbel-Gain & Co. Slave Company. Laws There are many laws that have been formed and used over the hundreds of years of slavery. Here are ta few main laws: 1. Slavery Shall always be legal in the Southern Regions of the Planet of Gaban. 2. Slaves can not be bought with Kilos a higher currency shall be used always. 3. Slaves have a strick curfew which they must report to their Dorms by 7:00 Z.M and wake up at 4:30 a.m and work for no longer than 65 hours in the day. 4. Slaves may not walk freely and must wear anker trakers. 5. Slaves can only eat corn meal and Milk. Anything else is considered to be illegal. 6. Slaves must and shall never be able to gain free will and rights. If freed they may never be able to gain full Gabnian Citizenship. 7. If a prisoner has life sentence. They may be sold into slavery. 8. Gabanian people may become slaves if the outcomes are necessary. Slavery Today Slavery Today is one of the most important trades in the planet today. This has been a multi Googleplex Infinity Industry. Some of the largest traders are Gainese Traders who are really the only people allowed to own slaves. Slaves are captured and then sold in the Markets of Nova Havinque, Marvel, Havana, L.A., Madrid, and New Orleans. Slavery is an ongoing trade that has built up one of the most important forms of industry in the planet of Gaban. It will be expected to expand when the Treaty of 1819 is concluded and a new one is to be made. But that will come in the near future. Slavery is illegal in all Territories of and the entirety of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, Puerto Rico and Snelly. Category:Empire of Gain and California Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics Category:Shopping, Money, and Entertainment